moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Curse of the PAW WAVIN' KITTEN!
The Curse of the PAW WAVIN' KITTEN! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 19 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Tamara Tesla (narrator) *Captain Squirk *Super Moshis *Jaunty Jack *McScruff *Tingaling *Mavis *Captain Codswallop *Handy Van Hookz *Octopeg *Dr. C. Fingz Story Part One Ahoy, me hearties! Don't worry, it's just me, Tamaargghhra. Yikes, I just can't stop talking like a pirate! And that's because the latest Super Moshi mission saw our masked heroes tackling a crew of ghostly scallywags in... The Curse of the PAW WAVIN' KITTEN! This timber-shivering adventure began when Captain Squirk of the Zoshlings told the Super Moshis that he needed a steering wheel for his Rhapsody 2] spaceship. And the only place to find one was aboard the legendary Gooey Galleon, a spooky shipwreck on the coast of Music Island. Aaaarrrr! It was dark and misty when the Super Moshis arrived at the rickety wreck, but they soon spotted the big ol' steering wheel. They even chatted with Jaunty Jack, a friendly pirate ghost who agreed to hand it over. But just when they though this was easy-peasy, a naughty ghost by the name of McScruff grabbed the wheel and threw it overboard. SPLOSH!!! Before the Super Moshis could slip on their swimming cossies, Jaunty Jack explained how bad luck had befallen the crew ever since they picked up Tingaling the Kitten of Good Fortune on Hong Bong Island many moons ago. To make matters worse, Mavis, the ship's enchanted figurehead, told them (once they had removed the diving helmet stuck on their head) that the ocean here was really deep. And not even the fittest Super Moshi can hold their breath forever. It was time to find a diving suit. First Stop: The Captain's Cabin! Now as you probably know, pirate captains can be pretty bonkers (especially ghostly ones), but Captain Codswallop was completely crackers. In fact this beardy buccaneer soon had the Super Moshis scrabbling around for bits of his belch-tastic food to help him prepare for a burping contest. 'URP! It took a while, but at least they found a pair of diving boots amongst the mess - and even Captain Codswallop couldn't scoff them! Next, having found the rest of the diving suit in the crow's nest, the Super Moshis needed a little help getting into the water - well, you try climbing into the bath wearing lead wellies and a metal goldfish bowl on your head! Part Two Mavis suggested asking Tingaling to hep, but the poor little Moshling was locked away in Codswallop's cabin. Worse still, another pirate, Handy Van Hookz, had swallowed the key. Mm... rusty! So how could the Super Moshis get the key? Well, what's bubbly, burpy and beloved by pirates? That's right, wobble-ade! Our heroes quickly found a few bottles, and before you could shout 'Yo ho ho!' Handy had burped up the key and Tingaling was free. Meow! It was time to DIVE!!! The Supers soon discovered why Mavis had suggested using Tingaling to operate the winch because Kittens of Good Fortune just can't stop waggling their paws. (Don't ask, it's a long story.) As our heroes touched down on the seabed, they spotted the wheel. Horray! But it was jammed in the snout of a hideous sea beast. Boo! Thankfully Octopeg, a lumpy, eight-stumped pirate was on hand (or maybe that should be on peg?) to help. He suggested sending the toothy monster to sleep with a soothing lullaby. So the Super Moshis got busy with a trio of musical clams and an old music box. Successzzzzzzzz! But not for long because just as they grabbed the sterring wheel the Beast stirred and, WOW, those teeth looked ape-shreddingly sharp! There was no time to lose! The super Moshis raced to the surface, finally flopping on th edeck like soggy sardines. Phew! Captain Codswallop and his gaggle of ghostly pirates were over the moon. But not because the Supers had rescued the steering wheel - it was because freeing Tingaling had lifted the curse. Yay, another mission completed! Back at the Rhapsody 2, Captain squirk and his fellow Zoshlings were overjoyed. But they still needed to find their final crewmember before they could blast off and continue exploring the swooniverse. Dr C. Fingz sensed he was located in the east... somewhere exotic and mystical... somewhere jolly good. but where in the world of Moshi could that be? Find out soon. Same place, same Moshi Magazine! Ooh... this is gonna be spicy! Category:Stories